El preludio de la colilla
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: "Quiero verte morir", y de alguna forma, aquella sentencia hasta sonaba romántica./ Laviyuu.


**Pareja:** Laviyuu, o Yuuvi, o… como quieran llamarlo.

 **Advertencias:** Au, nosé si el fic se entiende de buena forma, o... si desvarié mucho, no hay final verdaderamente feliz ni triste, un tipo de ¿humor negro?, posible Ooc. ¿A esto se le puede llamar fluffy?

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino.

 **Dedicado a:** Mi eterna Kuro-chan, o como se llama ahora **Zafidrich.** Querida, en el año 2016 pediste un fic similar a esta temática, yo no era tu amigo secreto, pero era tu reserva que hasta en eso falló, jajaja. Ya no me acuerdo ni lo que pediste, de buena forma, y me di cuenta que borraron el post, pero… quiero darte un esbozo de lo que podía ser, espero que al menos te agrade un poquito.

* * *

 _ **El preludio de la colilla**_

* * *

Cuando le dieron los resultados de sus últimos análisis; Lavi sintió la boca seca, un peso terrible en el estómago, y la estúpida congoja que lo quiso hundir por un momento. Pero aun con eso, agradeció al Dr. Smith, le aseguró que _ya no_ seguiría con el tratamiento, y que _buenas tardes, espero no mate muchos hoy;_ antes de salir campante y sonriente.

Su intención había sido tan solo irse por la puerta trasera del hospital, perderse entre los laberintos de las calles londinenses y tal vez tomar una copa o dos; o vaciar un bar… tal vez. Pero entre querer hacer algo y hacerlo había una brecha. Lavi casi siempre solía eludirla, pero al notar que tras la puerta no estaba nada más que Kanda Yuu, supo que todo se fue al garrete.

—Hey —dijo sin más—. Viniste a recogerme, no te recordaba tan romántico.

Kanda, con obviedad, hizo mala cara, ya que intuyó su forma de eludirlo. Lavi en ese momento pensó acerca de qué botones podía apretar para molestarlo al grado de generar una ruptura entre ambos. Hacer explotar a Kanda era más fácil de lo esperado, pero… por desgracia ya hace un tiempo vivían juntos, y la marca de cinco años de relación, demostró que, de alguna forma, lo suyo funcionaba, sin importar cuán insoportable fuera Lavi y el nivel irascibilidad de Kanda.

Lavi no estaba listo para hablar de resultados, ni de tiempo y… definitivamente no quería enfrentar la realidad. Y si no podía hacerlo solo, tampoco quería hacerlo con Kanda…

—¿Y los resultados?

Estuvo tentado a mentir, hablar de _oh,_ cuán bien habían estado, y de cómo la vida se hacía fructífera y que si había un Dios, este amaba demasiado a Lavi como para matarlo; hubiera querido hacerlo, pero… ya teniendo el pronóstico en sus manos, y sabiendo que la fachada no se podría mantener, tan solo apretó los labios. Kanda no necesitó decir palabra, para hacer relucir que lo comprendía.

En vez de palabras de consuelo o aumentar las llamas del pánico, Kanda sacó las llaves del auto:

—Vamos a casa.

—Sí, creo que eso me iría bien.

-o-

Una vez llegaron, simularon cotidianidad, cocinaron la cena de esa noche, vieron la televisión, discutieron acerca de la incompetencia de los periodistas, y… de la gente en general, y luego cada uno hizo su rutina propicia antes de acostarse en cama.

Kanda no lo presionó, él sabía lo que pasaba, y ya desde que empezó el problema parecía estar esperando la noticia final; sea buena o no. Lavi hace un tiempo se había burlado de él, con un «otra vez pasas por lo mismo, ¿eh?», , aunque luego su misma persona se arrepintió de sus palabras. Que Kanda no se repusiera de su ex, había sido justo porque le llegó, tras muchos años, la tardía noticia de la muerte de su querida…

Lavi no quería tocar el tema, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano saldría, y tal vez en una bofetada verbal, decidió resguardarse en la oscuridad de su cuarto y comenzar:

—Yuu, está decidido que moriré —empezó por decir, y por un momento casi le sorprendió que él no fuera como Allen o Lenalee, quienes devastados por la noticia, lo abrazarían y jurarían que eso no pasaría. Así con toda la ingenuidad que ya no deberían tener—. El Dr., dice que aún no estoy tan mal y que tal vez se me podría salvar con más tratamiento, o que al menos me alargarán el tiempo de vida. —Botó una risa despectiva—. Yo no le creo, al menos, ya no. Hice el estúpido tratamiento, estoy más flaco que nunca, perdí el cabello y hasta sufrí a la hora de comer; pero esa cosa volvió. Es cáncer, ya me lo dije antes, pocos se salvan, y esta vez me temo que no me salvaré.

Luego de lo dicho tomó aire y se dio cuenta que temblaba. La impotencia se sentía ahí, expandida en su ser. Él había tenido sueños y metas. Ser elegido entre un montonal de huérfanos, para ocupar el puesto de heredero de un viejo sabio y rico; había sido una alegría pesada. Años de pasar tiempo estudiando y esperando mejorar y mejorar sus aptitudes para poner ese apellido en alto. Tanto esfuerzo intentando entrar en los zapatos demasiado grandes que dejó un viejo amargado. El anhelo construido por años, tirado al suelo. Su esfuerzo, y hasta el del viejo, ¿para qué sirvió? Él se moriría, y no había ser para reemplazarlo…

Botó un suspiro, sabiendo que aun habiendo tirado su máscara hace años, aquí empezaba el final de quién sea que se transmutó. Esta sería una caída suficiente, como para que naciera una nueva persona. Alguien frágil y estúpido; que en buenos tiempos odiaría hasta más no poder, por su inutilidad. Kanda también…

En ese momento resopló una risa, una que fue de insípida a larga y hasta cantarina común. Y luego de ella, tomó un poco de aire, y puso su mano encima del hombro de Kanda.

Yuu, quien no había dicho nada, pero estaba despierto, observándolo, y aceptando su arrebato y… fin. Kanda que…

—Quiero que te vayas.

Yuu resopló, en total desprecio a sus palabras. En un brusco movimiento acabó por tomar su mano, en un tacto que era más doloroso que consolador. «Oh, tú, maldito imbécil»; parecía increpar, pero lo que salió de su boca fue un:

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Que sería bien que te vayas, te puedo dar una larga lista turística, sé que encontraremos algo lindo que te guste. Estará todo pagado, los ahorros del viejo serán todos para ti, ¿qué dices?

Escuchó un bufido, y luego de ello una sentencia.

—Yo te pienso ver morir.

Lavi rió por lo bajo.

—¿Tanto me odias que quieres verme perecer?

—Como si valieras lo suficiente para recibir odio, conejo.

—Oh, grandes palabras de quien sale conmigo.

—Perfectas si tomamos en cuenta quién es mi pareja.

Sus manos en algún momento se habían entrelazado, y con el tacto cálido y el sentimiento de la misma candidez, recordó que en algún momento había pensado «así que era esto…», aunque ahora el pensar se volvía más un «así que _es_ esto». No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Creo que con lo que sucede ahora se podrá zanjar el tema de que soy el peor partido habido y por haber.

—Definitivamente.

Volvió a resoplar una risa, y luego miró al techo en total mutismo. Había varios pensamientos pasando por su cabeza, y uno que era repetitivo, y que debía ser dicho para no encontrarse luego molestado por algo que no se dijo.

—Será el peor momento de mi vida, ¿sabes? Ahora mismo me siento fatal, física y anímicamente, no creo que mi humor dure mucho, hasta se me hace que me costará relajar las cosas y dejar de quejarme. Cuando quiero soy terrible, lo sabes, y apuesto a que seré peor, y siquiera tendré el atractivo de mi parte —bromeó, sin mucho humor—. ¿Lo entiendes? Es…

—No voy a cambiar de opinión, eres estúpido si crees que voy a hacerlo.

—Solo digo lo que va a hacer, no entiendo siquiera por qué te quedarías para ver eso.

—¡Porque quiero!

—¡¿Y por qué querrías?!

Kanda resopló, y soltó su mano al instante, aunque luego se subió encima de él, y le bloqueó la visión con su rostro —que era precioso— y su cabello color azabache. Los dedos de Yuu estaban fuertemente comprimidos en sus hombros, y su peso era una tortura para su ahora tan delgado cuerpo. Aun así su corazón corría primoroso y se sintió terriblemente vivo. Yuu no necesitaba palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, y de alguna forma se sintió agradecido.

«Qué romántico», pensó, «me quieres ver morir, porque solo así podrías vivir una vida sin pensar en los "que tal sí", que te dejó la historia que tuviste antes de mí». Fallida o no su suposición, envolvió sus brazos en torno a su amante, sabiendo que dentro de poco las cosas no parecerían tan livianas como en ese entonces. Las cosas se pondrían peores, y el pesimismo ya iba empañándolo, sin embargo antes de retrocesos, lamentos y los «te lo dije», quedaba el momento presente, y el sentimiento que sí se dijo:

—¿Sabes que te quiero?

El beso consecuente fue un «sí», y tal vez un: «yo también».

* * *

Esto debe ser lo más fluffy que llegué a escribir de la pareja, y… creo que me gusta, aun cuando muchos no estén de acuerdo con el resultado, jajaja.

En sí, sé que Kuro-chan, quería un fic que trate del cáncer y del proceso, y que Lavi lo sufra. Juro que intenté algo, solo que… como intentaba investigar la cosa, tanto sea en la enfermedad como que insistía en que tal vez Lavi quisiera eutanasia, la idea se hizo un quilombo, además es un poco difícil hacer el proceso, porque de alguna forma yo insistía en el cáncer cerebral y… ¿se imaginan el lío? Mi abuelo lo sufrió, el proceso fue dramáticamente corto, pero pese a que yo lo vi, admito que no lo sufrí –no era lo suficiente cercano como para que me genere los sentimientos necesarios—tanto sea como alguien que está cerca de él, como… sé menos qué pasaba por su mente.

En sí sé que el proceso es difícil, a él se lo detectaron y le dijeron que era un simple tumor, a la hora de la hora, no lo era y bueno, la cosa fue rápida. En este caso Lavi tiene un tipo de cáncer, recibió tratamiento, el cáncer se regeneró, es más fuerte y es poco probable que se sane, pero aun así le dicen el "que tal sí…", que Lavi prefiere tachar ya que no quiere vivir de falsas esperanzas, y que además quiere estar haciendo más que estar en pleno tratamiento, y de ahí debilitarse aún más y quitarse otros placeres que quitan estos tratamientos. Y bueno, hice la parte esa, donde sabe que la cosa sigue, que no acaba y sabe que morirá, y no será lindo, y demás, solo que… previo hay partes dulces, porque puede haberlas y tal, y… ¿por qué no?

Fuera de eso, admito que un día desperté pensando en uno de estos diálogos, jajaja.

¿A alguien le gustó la historia?

PD: Son años que escribo Laviyuu y es la primera vez que Lavi le dice a Kanda que lo quiere -al menos cara a cara-, jajaja, es terriblemente raro, pero… está bien hacerlo de vez en cuando.


End file.
